Teen Titan Pyro
by Mr.unknow
Summary: When Starfire came to earth with some other visitors, there was a 6th person amount the 5 other teenagers, one over fires and controls it at will and help assisting the titans as well searching of his pass and find his true family.


Mr. Unknow: whoops were out of time, so without further here the story and the disclaimer:

Mr. Unknow do not own the teen titans powers, or ability only the oc and villein oc that will appeare in the story as well

Teen Titans Pyro

{Pyro}

Summery- When Starfire came to earth with some other visitors, there was a 6th person amount the 5 other teenagers, one over fires and controls it at will and help assisting the titans as well searching of his pass and find his true family.

Oc-X-5 girl harem

Starfire, blackfire(why the fuck not and beside i got a cover story for her), Raven, Jinx(i'll get to that later), The last girl would be a mystery

Warming-A slit hit-man reborn mix-in along with one piece and some other shows.

P.S- The shows that would be notices in this story will not be apart of this story, just some ability and powers, but there will be made up ability as well.

-story start-

Jump city

For me jump city was more than just a city, it was a new start fresh. I am a genius and pass high school when i was 10 and graduate collage at 14 with a Baccalaureate degree, these are the thing that made feel normal but not everything about me is normal even throw school everyone knew i wasn't normal .

People ask why i'm living on my own allot for one reason, i am an orphan that trying to find my pass or at least an idea of where i came from, as i learn i was found here and given to an orphanage across a few towns over hopefully to be watch over.

I was heading to the orphanage that was suppose to in in the city as i was heading there now taking a few shortcuts which was a bad idea. I was the guy with light brown hair, pale blue eyes wearing a gray jacket with a black tank top underneath, a one strap back pack, and dark gray cargo pants which are fire proof, why are they like that? You'll see.

Heading down an alleyway i ran into 3 guys all have there hand to there sides and grins on there faces. "Hey, look-e here Tom. A mouse wonder in our turf." Soon enough two got be-hide me and a big guy in-front of me.

"Its seem this mouse does know who we are, how about a small lesson to show him." As he said not getting what he meaning but i understand what he's getting at and so i said, "Come on guys last thing i want is troubled, you can let me pass and never speak of this right?"

I said to them but the look on there faces just got more gullible for them and a skinny guy said, "we could, we could." "But like a toll both, you must pay a fine." As a fat guy said and then the big guy in-front of me pulled a butterfly knife as he flip it around and pointed at me and said, "Give us all your belongings and we can let you go."

I looked down with the shadow covering my eyes and said, "I wish it didn't come to this." as i said when the area temperature went up some degrees and the two guy be-hide me started to sweat and pull on there shirts and said, "Man its a warm night isn't it?"

"Too hot..Too Hot." as the fat guy said and the big guy who was feeling the heat as well but not as much as the two and said, "What are you two doing, stay forces and threaten this- AH! " he yelled in pain as his knife was glowing red from exposed heat and i lifted up my head and said, "Can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen." i said as i flare my arms up with a fire inferno and the two guys saw it and there eyes widen in fear and they ran away.

"Wait you two, we still got a, Oh never mind i have to deal with you myself!" the big guy said as he came at me like a foot ball player But he meet his own doom. As i stand there for a moment with a blazing arm of fire i vanish from site, The guy was spook by this until i re-appeared in the air above with my foot coming to his face, his force running to me, pules mine with a small flame power at the tip of the tie, equals a one hell of a kick {Latterly}.

The guy was sent flying back with a broken nose and he was out cold {LOL knock out..cold get it?} for me i landed back on the ground and the inferno flame on my arm died out back to a normal looking on with a few piece of ash on it. Wiping down my arm to get the few piece of ash off and said, "I wish it did go that way but it seem nothing can be avoid." Soon enough i was gone from the alleyway back on the streets with the place just a few more blocks away.

I stop for a moment to hear something, something near breaking the sound barrier as i look up to see a green light shooting across the sky soon enough landing just a few blocks away as it landed shaking up the city around and for me, I wanted to head to the orphanage to get some info but it seem it had to wait, last thing i need was a gilt on my mind, as something that shot across the sky with not so normal, even the color of it and so i ran to it just hope what ever it is, its not too late.

-little later-

{well he was a few blocks away not that hard to run from that far}

From a craters with a green light emitting soon died down and coming out of the craters was a girl with cuffs on her hands and a metal head gear around her face her skin was an orange color, her hair was red, and her eyes emitted a green light. "Ghe zahal! Ci Zor Halvik!" As the girl said angrily as she came down from creature and point her cuffs at everyone ,'Flash!' People were taken photo {Dumb-ass} which blinded the girl for a bit and then she was more mad than before and started to swing her cuffs around which scare off the area of people.

The girl started to swing her cuff at a car first, then a pay phone, then a stone bench, light pose, so on and so forth and she gotten tiered a bit and the whole area was looking like a war zone. I came into the area and saw the whole place was torn to bit and i looked around to see the girl standing in the middle of the road and she looked worn out and a bit helpless and then she looks at her cuffs a bit and i saw her try to pull them apart but fail to do so.

I came walking out a bit and i fail to notices a can near my foot and kick it and then, 'Clinking-ding-ding-ding." that gotten the girl attention and i was look down at my foot and back at her and said, "Shit."

"Haki Zi! Rutha La Rou!" she started to yell and came at me fast and she swung around a bit trying to hit me and i said, "Why the heck are you trying to hit me? What the heck did i do to you?" she swung down and i doge it just in time as i flipped over her. Her attack keep coming until, 'Clink!' a boomerang shape as a bird hit the girls head piece and we both stop were we at and we turn and i saw the side kick of batman of gotham city but what is he doing here.

"Who are you?" he said to the girl and she was piss and she came at him now and more things were getting busted up. a few black flips and he throw a few disk at her and they exploded but not big, for my guest was he wasn't trying to kill her or really hurt her.

For a moment Robin was catching his breath and the girl look around and saw a abandon car and she picks it up with her foot and then Robin did see it coming as he saw a car coming at him fast and then, 'Whssoo! Smash! Boom!" a streak of flame appeared in-front of Robin as he cover his eyes as car part were going all over the place, then he uncover them to see in-front of him me with my arms on fire and i said, "That was close."

"Who are you?" i hear Robin ask me and i turn around and i said, "Jericho, but call my Pyro." turn to see the girl come at me and slam her cuffs at me and i was hit hard like a bowling ball shot throw a Baseball Pitcher Machine. I landed a few yards and the girl came at me again as she was in the air and i gather the flames to my hand to lunch myself across the road to a safe area for a bit and i gotten up and Robin came to my side and i said, "We need to ware her down, and try to talk her her, or just knock her out. what your idea?" i ask and Robin pull out a metal rod and it extended to a staff and he said, "Let just Subdue her." he then came at her and hit her hard with the staff and knock her to a car.

Robin ready his staff until it shades and i was near him and said, "What are those thing made of fiber glass?" ..."Stan less steel." he said and i said, "Talk about a hard header." We hear the sound of the girl getting back on her feet and i hear her say, "Zota {Not bad}" and she came at us and was about to slam down until a green..ram? came out of no where and it started to shape shifted in to a human shape and saw a green guy wearing a mask and he said, "ex-Doom Patrol, beast boy sirs! How may i help-" the guy stop as soon he saw Robin and he said, "wowizers {Who says that now?} Your Robin, are you sir?" he put his hand back to a salute and then Robin said, "You can start by not calling me sir."

I saw star in the guys eyes and i whisper to Robin, "I think he may be a bit coo coo." "Let me just say its a nice honor to-" AS Beast boy started to say until Robin said, "Beast boy was it?" "Yes sir?" as he said and both me and Robin point out the girl as she pick up a 2 ton bus with just her cuff still on and she throw it at us and we jump out of the way and someone appeared out of no where and catch the buss and puts it down. A man covered head to toe in thick clothing which hid his features except for a glowing red left eye said, "Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?!"

"She started it!" as beast boy said as he pointed out the girl. I saw the girl walk to us a bit and then she stop raise her hands above her head and slam down hard that it felt like a 4.2 for a bit and then i look back and saw the top part of her cuffs came off and show her hand and she raise them and pointed at us and they turn to a green light and for me my thought were as i said it out loudly "Cover!" i rise my arms to an X sigh to summon the flames as the girl fire her green blast the fire wall came up fast and the bolts as i take it hit again the wall and it was holding.

"Whoa, what are you sir?" as Beast boy ask me and i was keep my forces on the wall and said, "Dude, sir is more of a father word for me, just call me pyro." the attack stop for a moment and i let down the wall and the are was cover in black smoke and it clear up fast and the three guys came at my side and we looked at each other and i said, "let try to hold her down or ware her out." "Got it." AS beast boy said and the guy in the thick clothing ran out and so did the rest of us.

The girl aim at us again and fire but we slip it and the girl was having a hard time targeting us and everyone, ran around as i use my flame to skid around avoiding fast shots she was shooting all around which was hitting building, sighs and windows.

Soon enough the attack clam down and everyone, but me was beside a bus and i was standing near the girl and she was looking more worn down as it is. With Robin and the rest the guy in the thick clothing said, "The girl is going to wreck the whole city." "I won't let her. I won't lose this fight!" he said as he put his fist together and then all three of them ran out and then block by a Dark raven that appeared out of no where.

"I don't think Fighting is the answer right now." as a girl in a blue hood said as she appeared out of darkness and everyone looked at her and she pointed out to me. Everyone turn and saw me approaches her slowly, and i notices her hands were slightly burn from all the bolts she fire i guest and i walk up to her and she look at me saying, "Gota!" she said and lifted her arms up and pointed those green blots at me but i didn't flinch, as i knew she already lose and she was worn down.

I raise my right hand and said, "Clam down..i'm here to help." i said as i forces at the tips of my fingers and a small flamed appeared and it started out orange until it was a bit thin looking and turn blue {Plasma flames, cut steel like butter} and the girl seem a bit surprise but did let down her guard and i reach over to her cuffs and i forces on a single spot that seem to be the master lock on those things and i burn throw it without burning the girl.

The girl clam down a bit and her eyes glow down and she saw how i was removing the cuffs and they UN-cuffed her and drop to the ground with a ,'Thud!' and. "How does that feel- Ah!" i started to say before the girl pull me in for a kiss and i broke it and said, "Was that a thank you?" she shove me a bit and she said, "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone." she said as she took off and out of site a bit.

Robin came at my side and said, "Well done, what ever you did." he offer me a hand and i took it and said, "Thanks, but i just took off her cuffs." "Well who ever she was, the girl sure know how to make an impression." As the guy with one red eyes showing throw his dark hood said.

"I think we made a crazy impression. Crazy space girl gone, the city saved, Mission accomplished right sir, Pyro?" he said as he looked at me and Robin and Robin said, "Really stop calling me that, its Robin, and how the heck did you get him to call you by your nick name?" he ask me that last part and i looked at him and said, "Just tell him up don't leave it half way done, and i'm out of here i need to find that girl again." as i said and Robin said, "Right." he started to follow me and i hear the one girl said be-hide us saying, "Your going to track down that alien girl are you?"

"I have to know if she a Threat." As Robin said, "Or an innocent to help." i said and i hear that one guy said, "More like to see if she would give you another kiss." "I hear that." i said as i still walk away and the guy filch at what i said. Beast boy started to follow us and he said, "Pyro, sir- i mean Robin do you maybe-" "Sorry, i just went solo, i'm not really looking to join up with a team."

"Then why are you following me?" i said as i still went on and Robin notices that part as well and he thought, 'Yea, why am i?' He still went on. As i look around for any sigh and there was none i lifted up my hand and just one finger i ignited a flame that change color to a green color the same as that one girls bolts which were flames in there own ways compress into a bolt of energy.

"What are you doing?" as Robin ask me and i said, "That girls Bolts she fired at us, transmit a fire or an energy of its own, this may be a small fragment but i can use it to fine her, track her energy with it." i said as a small mist form and it leading a small trail throw the air and i said, "Where there smoke, there fire."

"You might need new lines or something." Robin said to me and i nodded and said, "Yea i know, but its all i got for now." i said and went on walking. I soon started to hear a rumble and i look up and see a space craft and i said, "That not be good." me and Robin ran to an area to see what was going on and i saw beast boy and that one guy next to each other and the guy said, "Looks like Space girls has friends." "Or enemy's." as Robin said.

There was a drop off ship landed on the island off of the coast and a holograph image appeared showing a fish like alien as he said, "People of earth, we come to your planet hunting an escape prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." After that the hologram vanish and i hear door opening from the distant meaning there ready to invaded and i hear the guy saying, "That's a big ship." "and those are scary looking alien." As beast boy said and a small shade started to come out for me it was a small army of them.

"They told us not to interfere," as the girl in the blue robe said and i said, "Yea with a threat, which mean they will still do damage to the city." "He right." I hear Robin said as he look into the distant and he said, "We need to find that girl before it maybe too late." As he said and seeing Beast boy eyes light up with excitement as he said, "Does that mean we'll team up?" Robin look at all of us and thinking, "I suppose i could team up just this once." Everyone smile and everyone turn and walk off but me and the girl in the robe and i looked at her and ask, "Are you going to help as well?"

She looked at me and said with a shy tone and said, "I'm not the the hero type. Trust me, if you know what i really am, you wouldn't want me around." she turn away and look down and i walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder and said, "We're all different from each other, But that don't mean we can't fight together."

Robin walk up and said, "He got a point." We turn and he said, "We are who we are, there nothing to change that, but that don't mean we can't use out ability for the right reasons." after that we both smile and so did the rest and i looked at her and said, "Do you want to join us?" i ask with a hand ready and the girl smile and shake my hand and said, "Sure."

Soon enough we were on the move into the city and with the green energy I have at my finger tips, really. All around we hear those things trashing the city more and more and i said, "Even if they are looking for her, they would use force right away its seems." WE came around to an alleyway, i put out the flame for a little bit and we hear those things shooting up the area and i took a peek and they just shot up a dumpster and they look around and found nothing and then they flow away.

Everyone came out and looked as well and then we gather like a football team does and Robin said, "WE need to track her faster than-" "She near." as That one girl said and everyone was like, 'hu?" and i ask, "You can sense people?" she looked at me and nodded and i said, "Not bad." with a smile and i saw her smile making her feel she is helpful after all.

"I'll try to pick up her sense." AS beast boy said as he turn into a bloodhound and started to sniff a bit and then we turn to the one guy and he said, "I have a sonic aniliser, build into my arm, if she around, i can hear it." He said as he hit a button on his arm and it change a bit and then i said, "I can increase the the range of my flame tracker a bit wider without causing those things to notices " i said as i lifted up my finger and the green energy increase in size a bit and more green like smoke appeared and it point out like a compass a bit and then beast boy said, "I got her trail." soon enough the guy arm thing started to go off a bit with a heart rate and he said, "And i can hear her heart beat."

Soon enough we were on the go following everything we had and then soon enough we found her at a video store with a hole blasted throw. We enter in the building and i hear someone gaffing down food like they were in a eating contest and i turn to see the girl eating up all the candy, popcorn, and fruits? {I saw the episode and there was fruit in that sense}.

"Ah, those taste better without the wrapper " as Beast boy said and the girl was picking up the popcorn and about to eat it but she lower it and wipe her mouth and she turn to us with her bolts ready to hit us and and Robin held up his hand in defends and said, "Wait, we're friends."

"Friends? why? for what purpose did you free me?" as the alien girl said as she looked at me and i said, "Just trying to help, be nice and stuff." and then she said, "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet, the closes is rut-ha weak!" "Well this ain't your planet, and nice mean nice, and if you don't want to go back who ever put those cuff on you then tell us why they took you prisoner." i said and a strong mad tone that everyone freak out at and Beast boy said, "He scary."

Soon enough the girl calm down and looked sad and said, "Not prisoner, i am a prize." As she said which made me mad, they was looking for her, saying she was a danger-est prisoner, and they threaten out city and they are still trashing it like they own the place. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." "And the Citadel are?" as The robe girl ask and the red head girl said, "Not nice."

"Then your not going with them." As Robin said and went on to say, "Not if i have anything to say about it." "Ah do you mean we?" as beast boy said and then a blast shot throw the wall and i gotten in-front of everyone to block it with a fire wall and it adsorb the blast and some debris that came at us and i lower the wall and in-front of us were those fish like aliens. "Seize her!" as the leader of the group said and everyone of those things came at us and then we took action.

We punch, kicked, rammed, hit, fired at them as the guy punch out some of them, beast boy turn into a rhino Robin hit them with another staff he had, the girl punch them around, and the robe girl use her dark energy to send them flying, as for me i hit a few but they still keep coming and so i had one thing to scare them or at least buy us time as i gather the flames around my right arm and i said, "Everyone take cover!" everyone looked at me and them they got out of the way and i set myself up in a punch in a long range attack and i said, "Fire Fist!" {Think of Ace did in one piece to destroy like 10 ships at once but on a smaller scale}.

A blast of fire came at those alien and they saw it and panic as they turn the other way but for them...too late, 'BOOM!' The area was clear and filled with smoke a bit and i was standing in the middle of it with a burn hoody that show off my upper chest area, good thing my tank top didn't burn and surprisingly my bag as well.

Everyone looked at me and the girl with the hood said, "Whao." like she never saw anything like that and the alien girl smile at such power, beast boy was like, "He just blow them away, just like that." "No kidding." as the guy said and then Robin came up and said, "Nice work." i looked at him and said, "I hope to scare them off or just buy us some time to caught out breath a bit."

Soon enough the roof collapse down and me and Robin jump out of the way and there were more of those things and then Beast boy said, "Yikes." "so much of scaring them off." As they said and the fight went on. After a bit the alien girl retreated to outside as she was being target the most and a few of them fly around her and then the girl hit a few but the last one got be-hide her and about to hit her until, 'Whos! Blam!" a streak of fire came out of no where and hit the thing and the girl turn to see me flying using the flame at my hand as a thrusters and she smile. more of those things show up and we went on fighting.

The guy was trying to over come those alien thing but it use its tail to trip him and aim his staff at him but he doges it, but more of those blue blast came at him shooting him up. The area around the guy was smoking but it died down showing the guy was mostly robotic like a cyborg and he was now mad as he had nothing to hid himself and came at the one who trip him, broke his staff and pick him up and throw him at more of those alien that was flying around and hit some but more show up and started to blast up the area, and beast boy came into the rescue as he turn into a pterodactyl and pick him up off the ground and out of range of those thing.

The robe girl use her power to pick up a light post and started to swing it around like a baseball bat and hit a lot of them and now the things started to retreat. We calm down a bit and the alien girl turn to us and looked at me and said, "I believe your expression is… thanks." "Aw man, my suit," as the guy said and beast boy said, "So? You look way cooler without it." "Yeah… like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Cyborg replied.

"Goofy? my mask is cool isn't it? Raven, pyro?" he ask me and girl the girl know as Raven now and they shook there heads no. "But, what about my secret identity?" Beast Boy asked, clutching his mask like a lifeline. "What secret identity? Your green?" as Raven pointed out and i said, "she right." and then Beast boy started to fine an argument but can't and then he removed it.

"This isn't over, not that we've interfered-" As Robin said and the girl said, "Trogaar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" She was cut off as the image thing was going again of that alien guy as he said, "Fools! The earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" As the sound of thunder struck across the sky that ship started to come over the city and then pointed the tip of it at us and it was glowing just a bit.

"So… after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Go team…" as Cyborg said sarcastically.

"All the fault is yours!" AS the girl started to yell at me and then she went on to say, "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" "His fault? you blast at us, almost kill us but you never stopped to mention they have a gigantic particle weapon?!" Robin yelled and i said, "It would have happen ether way." as i said and they turn to me and i went on to say, "Those thing are crazy enough to blast around like they own the place, not caring about other lifeforms. Ether way they would have destroy the city, have you back with them, and leave us with nothing, but a ruin of a city." as i said look at the girl and she was shock to hear me say something like that at her like it never did.

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it. Together." as Robin said and then everyone started to agree as they nodded and then i said, "We need to get into that ship, somehow and hut down that main gun before it obliterates the city. If we take down the ship while we're at it, even better. That'll stop the Gordanians from pursuing her." as i said and then Cyborg said, "They'll see us coming miles away. And only four of you can fly. If they have to carry you and I up to the ship as well, it'll leave them even more vulnerable,"

"A distraction then! To draw the attention of the Gordanians away while the others reach the ship!" The girl said and then Raven said, "Um, no need. I can get everyone inside safely. You just have to crowd around me so I can start." We looked at her and i ask, "You have a teleport ability as well?" she nodded and i said, "That great, and see you are helpful even if you say your not." i smile and i saw a light blush on her and she said, "Th-thanks." in the distant a mailbox exploded in a dark energy but none of us notices it.

-later-

Inside the massive ship, a large dome of dark energy emerged, and released six of us into one of many corridors. "Ah ah, That dark energy stuff gives me the—" He stopped at the look Raven, and oddly enough me as well as we were giving him. "—Uh, I mean, it's cool!"

Robin pop his head out and said, "We have to get to the firing controls. We don't have much time." as most of everyone was walking off and Raven still stayed be-hide and raven look down and I walk up to her and ask her, "Are you always alone?" "You heard him, I don't exactly fit in." as Raven said and i walk up to her and said, "one guy is a cyborg, beast boy green, The alien girl from space, boy wonder wear tights {lol}, and i'm a 15 year old orphan with an ability over fire something that was hard for me to control before. We're all different from each other, like i said before and beside, there nothing wrong with having an ability that seem to match who you are..its just who we are and what we do that counts."

As i said Raven smile a bit seeing and she nodded and said, "Thanks." and we went on to join the rest of the group. Walking down many hall ways, getting pass those alien guys and lean against he wall so nothing could see us coming. The alien girl walk up to me and said, "I believe i own the a-pol-uh-gy." I looked at her and i said, "Don't worry, i already forgave you." "And again you are, nice." The girl said with a smile. "On my world, only my knorfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well things are different here, we look out for each other, and you are cute as they say here meaning.. nice looking i guest." i said and i saw her blush a bit. "Uh guys?" Beast Boy interrupted. "I think they know we're here!" He pointed over their shoulders at the door they we're heading for, as four Gordanians rushed out. At the other end of the corridor, four more Gordanians came and blocked off our path of escape.

Inside the main deck the weapon charged was reaching 100% and one of those things said, "Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reach full power." "Then began the Firing count down." As he said and the count down was starting and then the alien thug said, "The earth scum shall learn. It takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!"

as the weapon was reaching mass, the door be-hide them exploded and out from the smoke was all of us and Robin said, "We're not six heroes. We're one team." The might lord {sarcastically writing} roar out and every one of those alien charged at us and we're still kicking there asses as Cyborg slam dunk on them, Beast boy turn into a kangaroo and kick them, the alien girl hit them with her bolts to cause more damage and i pointed my finger like a gun at my side and a raptly fire sound came out as i fired of hard flames like a gun and it hit there target without missing a beat.

Beast boy was holding up well until Trogaar came up to him and slam down at him and beast boy flown into a wall and the alien guy came at him and about to crush him until Raven out of no where and use her energy as a shield and the alien was punching at it vary hard that made Raven go to one knee and then summit to lower her shields and he was about to hit her with both arms like an ape but i came in just in time kick the alien guy in the face that daze him a bit but not for long as he turn to me and punch me and i went flowing but i use my thrust flame to hold me up in the air longer and then i aim at the alien guy and i landed on the ground and gather the fire in my hand into a spare like and throw it at him. {Like ace did to Blackbeard and it hit him hard and then he stumble back and then Robin came in to kick him but he was caught in mid air and was throw at a me which lunch us at a wall and we both hit it dead on but i took more of the blow than any.

"Pyro! Robin!" as the alien girl said she heard a growl and she turn around to see Trogaar coming at her and she gotten into the air and fire off her bolts at the alien guy causing him to stop for a moment and the area was cover in smoke, the guy jump at her and gram her then, slam her down and picker her up again and slam down again.

The alien girl use a bolt punch to knock him off of her and cyborg came at Trogaar and both of them double team him, hitting him harder than they ever could, but the alien guy recover vary fast and hit cyborg fast and punch away the girl and then knock them both away into the same all me and Robin was at and then Cyborg arm change a bit and then Robin said, "Can you rewired it to change it into some sort of a weapon?"

"I can try." As he said and then we were all surrounded "Get away from my friend!" Raven yelled, hefting beast boy up with his left arm over her shoulder. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She said as the dark energy emitted from her which cause the area to exploded. The whole ship went down until it hits the water.

Everyone was safe but the alien, and its seem trogaar survived the attack and he was now more piss than ever and he looked at Raven and walk up to them and his claws grow out a bit and he was about to slash at hem until, 'Blast!" Trogaar was hit by a blue beam blasted into his back, finally knocking the tough Gordanian out cold. Behind him, Cyborg stood with his right arm raised, now resembling a cannon instead of a hand.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. Booyah!" as Cyborg said and then Trogaar was getting up again and said, "You are just Worthless Earth scum, why do you interfere with your fate!"

"Ah hem!" i called out as the guy turn to me and i said, "This is our world, not your!" I said as i lunch a fire be hide me and held up my right hand in front of me with an light emitting out of it and everyone was thinking, 'What is he doing.' "Better move guys." as i said and then everyone scatter and then Trogaar said, "You are Nothing!" he said as he charged at me and then i said, "Maybe to you, but i am someone. X-Burner!" i said as i flung my right hand forward with a different and darker flame that i lunch at him like a huge ass cannon and Trogaar finally saw he was outmatch and couldn't escape his destruction and the blast hit him.

'Blam!" the attack hit him and he was sent straight into the ocean into a inferno and we won the battle.

-later-

The alien Geckos escape using the pod on the ship, what left of it before it sank into the sea and the rest of us were standing on the island where the drop ship is still at and we were looking out into the city and Raven said, "That's… quite a view." "Somebody ought to build a house out here." Cyborg commented. "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach…" Beast Boy said, elbowing Raven gently in the side, getting a slight chuckle from her.

"he he You know, you're kind of funny." She said which was a bad choose to say as Beast boy started off, "You think I'm funny? Oh, dude I know some jok-" i put my hand over his mouth and i said, "Don't...think...about it." Raven seem to have took a breath knowing i have stop beast boy before he could tell a lame joke.

"Please, I look… Cute?" as we heard that one girl and we turn to see her and she was wearing less of that one thing that was on he and the head piece was off and she was looking..vary cute.

"We still don't know your name." as i said and then The girl walk up and said, "In your language, it would be Star…fire." Robin walk up and said, "Welcome ot earth Starfire." "I thank you all, for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission. To remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most… kind." as starfire said looking at me and i said, " she blush at that and i smile and I hear Raven saying, "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." As robin said to her. "Guess we could all use some new friends," Cyborg said and Beast boy started to say, "Besides, we kind of made a good team." "I thought we might wanna keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin pulled out four circular yellow devices and handed one to Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and me.

"Made them out of my own circuits." AS Cyborg said and then Robin said, "Whens there trouble you know who to call." and then i said, "Well it nice to know i got some friend." i said as i looked at everyone and said, "I guest a proper greet it best. "I'm Jericho, but to my ability i'm Pyro." as i started off raised my hand and snap my finger and a small flame appeared on my thumb then put it out and then Raven said, "Raven not may be my real name, but that what i'll like to be called."

"Cyborg, Robotic and ready to go." As he said raising up his arm to show his cannon off a bit, then beast boy walk up and said, "Mean and green, Beast boy is who i am." he said and then Robin said, "Robin, Boy wonder."

Everyone greeted each other and i look at the morning sun rise and then a thought came to my head and then i remember what i needed to do before. "Hey Robin." I said and he look to me and i toss him the devise and he looked at it and then at me and i said, "Joining up is a good idea." i said as i turn to the beach area and then i turn my head just a bit and said, "But i can't be with you guy..not yet." i said as i jump into the air and fly off into the city.


End file.
